Chosen Righteous Hater
Chosen Righteous Hater is a special origin short that appears in The Loud House (aware universe series). Premise Before being a full cast member of the loud house, the origin of how Walter became the righteous hater. Summary The episode begins on the day "Sound of Silence" after seeing how does sisters, minus Lisa, treated their own brother, Walter (before becoming the righteous hater) decide to stop watching the series altogether and forget as it exist. One night as he went to bed, Walter entered in a dream like vision where he found himself in a white room, where he accounted a strange figure who told him that he is destined to become the one hater among the others to know the truth. Just that he woke up the next morning and try to figure out what it means. Later Walter to the Royal Woods Library and ask the librarian about books on dream like visions. After only fighting just one book about it, entitled "Dream Vision for Wackos" he decided to forget about it and head home. Just then a mysterious books fell off the shelves, which caught Walter's attention and picked it up with tge title saying "the righteous hater". Upon reading it seeing that the righteous hater is a person who has been chosen to prove someone who they really are and not who they pretended to. Upon looking at a photo of the original hater, who looks almost identical to him, Walter thanks it was a joke and tries to show the book to the librarian. However upon reaching the front desk he found that the book has mysteriously disappeared and no record of it is seen on the computer database. Later that night as Walter went back to bed, he has another dream. The mysterious figure informs him that he has been chosen to become the righteous hater. Walter then told him that he doesn't believe to be this person but the mysterious via told him that the person he must prove is Lola loud as she is the one who masterminded the idea and that he is the only person who can discredit her. Upon waking up Walter then believed him to be the righteous hater, and to prove Lola is a villain, he created a Persona with the name righteous hater and started creating Hater art of her, and he had free time due to the show on temporary hiatus because of the explosion. However he needed help uploading a recording of his Persona and his hater art to all the schools in royal woods. So he by his friend to help him upload the video in exchange of giving him his autograph poster of all the loud kids from the first convention. On the day the kids all returned back to school, Walter and his friend began that master plan and broadcast all the hate art appeared and Lola became outraged. cut to three weeks later as Walter (In his the righteous hater outfit) continue to make more hate art on Lola. So the comments, once known to make funny ridiculous comments about the righteous haters and calling him a loser, have change to support him. Later other haters joined and started makinh their own hate art of Lola, even making hater fanfic and hater animation videos. Later upon seeing "A Tattler's Tales" Walter finally decided to take it up one step closer. Which involed Lola fan mail to decrease and her hater mail to increase. Upon seeing how his fellow haters congratulate him on be someone who is ruining Lola life, Walter is also given negative comments by Lola's fans as they tried to tell him Lola is not a villian. Wanted to go one step closer, Walter decide to pull the ultimate prank on Lola, which involved taking place at the next loud house Convention which he begin to draw up plans as he plans to get revenge on Lola once and for all. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes